


Tamagoyaki

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Sojiro is under no delusions about how late teenagers like to sleep.  And yet, here’s Akira’s boyfriend, camped out in the doorway of Leblanc, waiting for Sojiro to come and let him in.





	Tamagoyaki

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month! I'm doing one shots to celebrate! This one is for the following prompt:
> 
> "any way i can request shukita with trans akira for the pride month fics? uhh prompt: yusuke cooking breakfast for akira (bc i like the hc that he’s a good cook he just never gets the chance to)"
> 
> a big thank you to my lovely beta benny for their work on this <3

Sojiro is under no delusions about how late teenagers like to sleep. On top of having been one himself, he’s also responsible for two of them. Futaba is never up before noon, and while Akira seems to be getting to school on time, he doesn’t do much better than Futaba on weekends.

And yet, here’s Akira’s boyfriend, camped out in the doorway of Leblanc, waiting for Sojiro to come and let him in. On a _Sunday_. He’s found a spot to sit and is focused so entirely on his sketchbook that he doesn’t even notice Sojiro approach.

“Yusuke,” Sojiro sighs. The kid finally looks up at him, startled for only a split second until he recognizes the person calling his name.

“Oh! Sakura-san, good morning,” he says, getting up. Yusuke’s an oddball, but you could never accuse the kid of being rude. Sojiro keeps waiting for him to bow or something.

“What are you doing here at seven in the morning?” Sojiro asks, unlocking the front door.

“Today is an important day for Akira. I thought it would be nice to make him breakfast.”

Sojiro shakes his head. “And, what, your phone died? Akira slept through your texts?”

“I did not inform him that I was coming over. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise.”

Shit, this kid’s got moves. Sojiro is actually impressed.

“Well, come on in then. I’m not doing your dishes, though, you’ll have to clean up after yourself.”

“Of course.”

Sojiro drops the conversation there, watching out of the corner of his eye as Yusuke starts carefully unpacking the grocery bag he’d brought with him. At a glance, it looks like he plans to make something with eggs.

“You gonna wake Akira up before you cook?”

Yusuke pauses for a moment, eyeing the kitchen. “No, I think I can manage without him. I’m sure he would appreciate a bit more sleep.”

“What are you making? I’m not helping, but I’ll show you where the pans are.”

“I thought omelettes would be a nice change from our usual curry.”

“Your usual-- How often do you two eat together? You don’t go to the same school.”

Yusuke smiles serenely. “He makes time for me.”

“You two are like an old married couple,” Sojiro says, shaking his head and trying not to smile. “I’m going to open up. Try to keep it down, alright?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Yusuke says. “Thank you for the use of your kitchen.”

God, he actually does bow. Who raised this kid, and in what decade?

Yusuke manages to keep the noise to a minimum, which is more unsettling than Sojiro was expecting. There’s something not quite right about a kid being able to sort through pots and pans without making a racket.

In spite of that, Sojiro can’t help but focus on his visitor. He goes over twice to make seasoning suggestions, which Yusuke accepts with a hint of surprise. Even without help, he’s a pretty good cook. Sojiro is pretty sure Akira only knows how to make curry, and that’s only because Sojiro taught him. Futaba just eats cup ramen if left to her own devices.

Once the food is about done, Sojiro glances up at the stairs. There’s no sign of Akira or the cat yet.

“I’ll go get your guest of honor,” Sojiro says. “If you bring food up there the cat will go nuts.”

“Morgana can usually be reasoned with,” Yusuke says, without looking up from his work. “Unless sushi is involved.”

Sojiro stops halfway to the stairs. “You’ve been feeding the cat sushi?”

“He demands it.”

Yeah, Sojiro decides not to comment on that one. He shakes his head and goes to wake Akira.

He knocks on the door first.

“’m awake,” Akira calls back, in a voice that suggests that’s at least partially a lie.

“You have a visitor,” Sojiro calls through the door.

“Who is it?” Still sleepy, but a bit more awake now.

“Yusuke.”

That gets a much more enthusiastic response; Sojiro can hear Morgana meowing and the frantic sounds of a teenager throwing on actual clothes. When he opens the door, he’s still fixing his hair.

“We weren’t supposed to meet up until later,” Akira says, looking frazzled. Sojiro chuckles.

“He said he wanted to surprise you.”

Akira flushes. “Oh. I should go talk to him, then.”

He’d probably be doing a pretty good job of seeming unfazed if his ears weren’t turning red.

“Go on, then.”

Akira doesn’t run down the stairs, but he goes fast enough that Sojiro can tell that he wants to. The cat tries to escape and run after him, but Sojiro carefully nudges him back into the room and closes the door. This causes some yowling, but Sojiro ignores it and follows Akira downstairs.

He makes it in time to hear Akira say “You made me breakfast?” in an amazed tone just before he steps back into the cafe. He can’t make out what Yusuke says in response, but when he turns the corner, he finds them embracing. He gives them a moment, but when they start kissing instead of separating, he clears his throat.

That does it. They step away from each other, seeming to remember in tandem that, oh yeah, Sojiro is still here. Sojiro tactfully decides to let it be.

“So, now that everyone’s actually awake, does someone want to tell me what the occasion is?”

The boys exchange a glance.

“You didn’t say anything?” Akira asks Yusuke.

“If he wasn’t already aware, I didn’t think it was my place to tell him.”

Akira’s expression goes soft and affectionate for a moment, and then he turns to Sojiro with a smile on his face.

“I’m starting testosterone today.”

Sojiro makes an involuntary noise of surprise. “Damn, kid, way to go. How’d you swing that? I didn’t start until I was in my 20s.”

Yusuke looks puzzled for a brief moment, before his eyes light up with understanding. “Ah. So that’s what you meant when you said Sakura-san had a unique understanding of the situation.”

Sojiro snorts. “That’s one way to put it. You’re going with him to the clinic, then?”

Yusuke nods. “Our friends wanted to come along as well, but Akira thought that might be disruptive.”

“Good call, kid. If you guys need anything, give me a call. I’ll help out if it isn’t too busy around here.”

Akira smiles. Sojiro would drop everything in a heartbeat and they both know it.

Turns out that’s part of parenting. Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
